When a girl
by Azumi Nagasaki
Summary: There are many things that determine whether or not someone is the perfect boyfriend. Sakura wants to know if Sasuke can amount to the tests after 3 years of being together. Will he pass? SasuSaku One-shot 'When a girl says she loves you, she means it'


There are many things that determine if someone is the _perfect_ boyfriend. And Sakura's friends, one day, suggested testing if Sasuke was the perfect boyfriend even after 3 years. So secretly, Sakura began to see if Sasuke would amount to all of the tests.

* * *

**When a Girl is quiet ... millions of things are running in her mind.**

* * *

It was a basic, normal day in highschool. School had just gotten out and Sakura was quietly sitting by a Sakura tree. The pink petals were falling from the flower of her birth name and she sighed with contentment. Her mind was filled with thoughts like 'What if Sasuke doesn't pass all of the tests?' and 'Should I just give up on him then?'. A shadow fell over her.

"Hey. You ok? You were abnormally quiet today…" Sasuke said.

"Mm…" Sakura replied.

She felt him sit down next to her and lean against the tree.

"What's on your mind, Sakura?"

She flashed a bright smile at him and stood up.

"Nothing! I'm fine."

Sasuke looked unbelievingly at her but stood up and followed her out of the school grounds.

_Check! Test number 1!_

* * *

**When a Girl is not arguing ... she is thinking deeply**.

* * *

Sakura had gotten on bad terms with a few of her prize friends recently. There had been constant arguing and Sasuke's head had been pounding non-stop. But today, something was different. Sakura wasn't arguing. She was sitting on a bench twiddling with a piece of hair and staring into the sky.

"You done thinking?"

Sakura gave a quick glance and a smile in his direction and said, "Nope."

They sat in silence for around half an hour and Sasuke was there the entire time. Finally, when Sakura saw the sky getting darker she stood up and started to apologize to Sasuke.

"G-G-Gomen! I'm so sorry that I wasted you entire afternoon like this!"

Sasuke neared her and she stared up into his charcoal eyes.

"Why did you stay?"

He smirked and replied, "So if you needed me, I could help you with your deep thinking.

_Test 2! Check!_

* * *

**When a Girl looks at you with eyes full of questions ... she is wondering how long you will be around**

* * *

_I don't wanna go another day_

_So I'm telling exactly what is on my mind_

_Seems like everybody's breakin' up_

_Throwin' their love away._

_But I know I got a good thing right here that's why I say._

_Hey…_

_Nobody gonna love me better_

_I'm gon stick with you forever_

_Nobody gonna take me higher I'm gon stick with you._

This was true. Break ups were all around her and she could literally feel the heartbreak filling the air and suffocating her. Naturally, she was a happy person but so much sadness had downed her spirits considerably. He was starting to question her and Sasuke, which was not a good thing. She glanced over at where he was sitting on the bench. She knew that this was a date and she couldn't bring herself to break it with a stupid question. Their gazes locked and Sakura's eyes filled with questions. Her heart stopped when she saw his eyes soften and he started to move towards her.

His breath trailed across her cheek and he whispered, "I'll be around forever."

A smile tugged at the corners of her lips and she said back, "I know you will."

And with that, he gently swept her into a breathtaking kiss.

* * *

**When a Girl answers ' I'm fine ' after a few seconds ... she is not at all fine.**

* * *

Even after the park, Sakura was still not in her highest spirits. She could see Sasuke in the distance, hanging out with his friends. Her eyes were downcast for a few seconds because her friends were too busy crying over heartbreaks to comfort her. Sasuke glanced over at her and mouthed '_you ok?'_.

He stayed silent for a few seconds, biting her lips then mouthed '_I'm… I'm fine.'_

Sasuke frowned at her and he mouthed _'No you aren't ok. Quit lying. It won't help.'_

Sakura gave a small smile and Sasuke walked over to her. He put his arms around her and he draped her arms around his neck pulling them closer. Their foreheads pressed together and Sasuke's black tresses mixed in with her light pink strands as their lips met. Her eyes closed and so did Sasuke's while their lips began to move against each other's in a silent rhythm. Her mouth slowly opened as she tangled her fingers into his hair, ruffling it slightly. He freed one of his free hands and let his fingers lightly touch her cheek. His tongue slipped inside her mouth and their chests pressed against each other's.

Sasuke's friends looked on from a few feet away and they all looked at each other.

"We are so getting back together with our girlfriends."

* * *

**When a Girl stares at you ... she is wondering why you are lying.**"Come one Sasuke-kun. It's just ice cream. It won't kill you." Sakura said while pressing a spoon against his closed lips.

* * *

"Sakura… I don't like sweets."

She started to stare at him and Sasuke shifted his eyes away. After a few more minutes Sasuke finally gave in.

"Fine, fine. I was lying."

She kept staring at him.

"Ok, ok! I was lying because it's embarrassing when you try to feed me…"

She smiled and gave him a spoonful. His cheeks reddened slightly as he turned his face away while swallowing the mouthful of ice cream. Sakura leaned towards him and gave him a light peck on the cheek. Married couples that passed them whispered '_How cute.'_ and _'remember when we were like that?'_

Sasuke smirked and pulled her to him, slamming his lips onto hers. After a heated make-out session, he turned towards her and said, "You tasted like strawberry ice cream."

She blushed a deep crimson but a smile, nevertheless, graced her features.

* * *

**When a Girl lies on your chest ... she is wishing for you to be hers forever.**

* * *

Stargazing was normally Shikamaru's thing but on a peaceful night like this, who could resist? Sakura was sitting on Sasuke's lap and she was staring at the Big Dipper in the sky. Sasuke lay on his back and twiddled a piece of Sakura's hair between his fingers. Sakura closed her eyes and sighed.

"Isn't this beautiful?" She whispered while turning her head slightly to look at Sasuke.

He was staring at her and she lay down onto his chest. She could feel his chest rising up and down as well as his heartbeat. Sasuke put on of his arms behind his head and the other on Sakura's waist. His face was slightly red since Sakura's "chest" was pressing into him. Her eyes closed and Sasuke gently brushed away an eyelash.

"Make a wish Sakura." He whispered in her ear.

Sakura smiled and clasped her hands together. Her eyes opened and Sasuke was smirking. He pulled her face closer to his and he laid a light kiss onto her lips.

"I'll be yours forever."

With those words lingering in her ears, she closed her eyes and pressed her lips onto Sasuke's. His eyes widened slightly but he slowly began kiss back.

* * *

**When a Girl wants to see you everyday... she wants to be pampered.**

* * *

The first day of summer break was here and Sakura ran up to Sasuke, embracing him from the back. Sasuke looked over his back at her and patted her hair. She pouted like a child held onto Sasuke even tighter.

"Summer is here Sasuke-kun."

"Ah."

"I want to be with you every day… or atleast see you everyday."

Sasuke gave one of his rare smiles and her heart melted.

"Hey, let's go to that new café. I heard that they have really good cakes."

"Sure Sasuke-kun!"

She slipped her hand into his and Sasuke squeezed it slightly.

"Is there somewhere you want to go afterwards Sakura?"

"Um… not particularly. Oh! Wait! I wanna go to that new shopping district where they sell all those plushies!" Sakura squealed.

"Alright, we'll go there afterwards."

* * *

**When a Girl says ' I love you ' ... she means it.**

* * *

"Thank you!" Sakura screamed, clutching her bags filled with plushies. "You really didn't have to buy all of these for me."

"Sakura, I'm filthy rich. I buy whatever I want to." Sasuke said, waving a credit card in front of her face.

Sakura smirked and said, "I have one too Sasuke-kun. I could've bought them myself because I'm filthy rich too."

"Well aren't you smart." Sasuke replied, poking her in the forehead.

"Hey!"

Sakura jumped onto him and clung to him.

"Sakura… I'm going to fall."

He gently put her down but her arms were still around him. She smiled and stood on her tippy-toes as she called them.

She brought her mouth next to Sasuke's ear and said, "I love you."

Sasuke smirked and said, "I know you do."

* * *

**When a Girl says ' I miss you ' ... no one in this world can miss you more than that**

* * *

Sasuke had been on vacation for 2 days in another city and Sakura was literally in her emo corner all day long. Her cell phone began to ring.

"Hello?" She drawled out.

"Sakura? Are you ok? You sound terrible."

"Sasuke!"

She heard a chuckled on the other line.

"The one and only. How have you been?"

"I should be asking you that. I've been a little depressed."

"Really? What happened?"

You could sense the worry in his tone and Sakura smiled though she knew that he couldn't see it.

"You left." Sakura replied. "And… I miss you."

"Sakura –laugh- I've been gone for only 2 days. You really shouldn't be doing this just because I left. I'll back in a few days. –chuckle- If I hadn't called you right now, you would've been dead by the time I came back."

* * *

**Find a Guy … who calls you beautiful instead of hot... **

**who calls you back when you hang up on him…  
who will stay awake just to watch you sleep…**

**Wait for the guy who kisses your forehead. **

* * *

Sakura had come down with a fever and cold the day Sasuke came back ands he felt terrible. She was extremely sleepy and everything was a blur. Her phone rang and she squeezed her eyes shut. Loud noises made her head hurt.

"Hello?"

"You ok?"

"Yeah, Whatever Sasuke."

"I'm coming over to your house ok? I just came back and want to see you."

She was instantly awake.

"NO! I look terrible and I'm sick! My hair is all messed up and my face is all sleepy looking and I look like a crazed maniac and-"

"Sakura, You're beautiful. Stop freaking out."

"Ugh."

She hung up on him.

Her phone rang again and she put it on speaker.

"What is it Sasuke?"

"Just to let you know, I'm still coming over."

Sakura could literally see the smirk that Sasuke must have plastered on his face.

"Alright, alright. Whatever."

The door opened a few minutes later and Sakura groaned. She felt the bed shift slightly and she pulled the covers over her head.

"Sakura, I brought some pills from you mom downstairs. She wants you to take them and sleep, ok?"

"Mmm." Sakura mumbled.

She sat up, took the pills then flopped back down. Sasuke smiled slightly and brushed the hair away from her face. Her eyes fluttered close and her breathing grew soft and rhythmic. Sasuke stayed and watched her sleep. When he got ready to leave, he leaned down and planted a light kiss onto her forehead. The door closed and Sakura smiled.

* * *

**Find a guy who wants to show you off to the world when you are in your sweats... **

**Who holds your hand in front of his friends… **

**Who is constantly reminding you of how much he cares about you and how lucky he is to have you…**

**Who turns to his friends and says, ' That's her!! '**

* * *

**  
**Sakura was out a few days after that but she had to wear sweats to prevent herself from getting cold and falling sick again. Sasuke pulled her out into the streets when she wouldn't go outside.

"Matte! Stop!"

"Why? I wanna show the world my girlfriend whom I haven't seen for a week."

Sakura's eyes widened and s light blush flushed her cheeks. He slipped his hand over hers and pulled her along.

"Hey guys." He greeted his friends who were also with their girlfriends.

Sakura's face turned even redder when Sasuke kept holding her hand. He gave her a smile and turned to his friends.

"This is my girlfriend you guys."

Sakura waved at them timidly and they gave her warm smiles.

* * *

**Sasuke has signed in**

**Sakura has signed in**  
Sasuke: Hey Saku-chan

Sakura: Hey Sasuke-kun. I'm bored.

Sasuke: I love you Sakura.

Sakura: Huh? What's with the sudden "confession Sasuke-kun?

Sasuke: idk. I care for you a lot Sakura and I'm really lucky to have you.

Sakura: Sasuke? Are you ok? Cuz this is pretty weird.

Sasuke: Nah, it's just all the recent break-ups getting to me.

Sakura: Oh lol. I love you too Sasuke-kun. And I care for you and I know that I'm lucky to have you.

Sasuke: How original.

Sakura: HEY!

Sasuke: -smirk-

Sakura: Oh gosh, I have to go. Aishiteru Sasuke-kun.

Sasuke: Ah. Aishiteru.

Sakura: Oh and Sasuke.

Sasuke: huh?

Sakura: You're the perfect boyfriend. -kisses- goodnight!

Sasuke: -smirks- cya.

* * *

**Now that you have read this, send this story to 5 other people and review XD lol. Jk. I hope you liked this one-shot. I tried my very hardest on it. Review please! Ja ne!**


End file.
